guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bishop
Heh, Bishop, - Karlos answered my question. I was really asking for a more elegant solution, but hey apparently there isn't one. Thanks for the tip anyway! Shandy 23:11, 9 March 2006 (CST) Not mercutio? Skuld 12:35, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :Nope, definately Mercurio for this particular reference. --Bishop (rap| ) 14:47, 3 May 2006 (CDT) ::I'll give it a guess, although it sounds like Romeo and Juleit, is it from Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines? I just google'd it and this was my first result. :P - Unchain 15:07, 18 May 2006 (CDT) :::You are absolutely correct. But, obviously, you get 0 points, because Googling is cheating. --Bishop (rap| ) 16:01, 18 May 2006 (CDT) :::Ha ha, obviously. - Unchain 17:17, 27 May 2006 (CDT) Nec build your Sucky Sucky Five Dullah idea seems much like my N/any Leeching Necro build that i have created in the build stubs page only 2 differances. you must have a great mind cause we think alike. Fitzy 18:08, 23 march 2006 (EST) :Right you are. Inspiration was drawn from the gwguru forums. Considering how it's the exact same skills available to everyone, it's not a big suprise that builds with a similar basic idea has a lot in common. The devil -- on in this case the difference -- is in the details. As for the skill differences, I've experimented with both of the enchantment removal skills and while eating enchantments was nice, rending can completely throw someone off their game plan because it tears through cover enchants and nicks the most important ones in one casting. When you cast rend enchants and you take 250 damage, you know that you've just completely ruined that monks day. And it owns IW builds, coverenchants or no. -- 18:54, 23 March 2006 (CST) What is a peeni? Inquiring minds want to know. — Stabber ✍ 16:30, 6 May 2006 (CDT) :Inquiring minds indeed... well, in the spirit of full disclosure, peeni is, of course, the plural form of the word penis. Or at least it should be, since I just made it up. --Bishop (rap| ) 16:48, 6 May 2006 (CDT) ::Interesting declension there -- not only does the ending change, but also the middle accretes an extra vowel. Highly suggestive. — Stabber ✍ 17:10, 6 May 2006 (CDT) :::Yes, it is, isn't it? Be that as it may, I still find it vastly superior to the bland and uninspired form penises and as such, I think I shall allow it to stand. --Bishop (rap| ) 18:03, 6 May 2006 (CDT) No Gem Is this a conspiracy? You guys make me laugh every 5 minutes; I can't leave the wiki ever if you continue this. I hope you didn't start a new trend with that box, but only time will tell. ;) --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 17:55, 9 May 2006 (CDT) :I'm delighted you're taking it that way, I was hoping you would. It was just too obvious to take the joke a little further than PanSola. ;) --Bishop (rap| ) 18:03, 9 May 2006 (CDT) ::And people are saying there is no community spirit in this wiki. This is why I have been able to spend most of my time here, the people are usually serious, but can lighten up when not editing the wiki with a "flaming keyboard". --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 18:18, 9 May 2006 (CDT) Stub That really was my intention. :P I don't know what happened, must blame someone, redirect attention to them. I choose you. ;) --Rainith 23:10, 9 May 2006 (CDT) :Awesome. I always wanted to be a pókeman. Wait, was that not what you meant...? --Bishop (rap| ) 23:54, 9 May 2006 (CDT) ::I didn't quite mean it that way, but I can certainly see that it reads that way somewhat. What I meant was thanks for catching that. ;) --Rainith 00:05, 10 May 2006 (CDT) Styling action=edit}} edit Skill Details This currently renders to: action=edit}} edit Skill Details The actual code is inside Template:Skill box 2. But if you don't want to touch that you can just work on the snipped of code here. That is, if you are inclined to help making it look just like the other edit links. -PanSola 20:24, 14 May 2006 (CDT) :Hrm. It's not that I don't want to help you, but my first attempts at brewing something up have been foiled by guildwiki not letting me do raw html. It appears I'm only allowed a few basic tags like br and pre, but the pivotal tag a I cannot use. Instead, it mutilates my attempts, making it somewhat difficult for me to do alignment of, well, anything. :) :Observe: Google! : :Oh, one thing that may help, though: it seems to me you're attempting to reinvent the wheel. You might wish to take a look at the basic way all the edit links on this page are done, as in: edit Styling :Quite possibly, all you really need is to fix that link to fit your scheme, and Bob's your uncle... --Bishop (rap| ) 21:38, 14 May 2006 (CDT) Categorizaton of Bestiary Unless there was a discussion and the syntax of GuildWiki:Style_and_formatting/Bestiary was changed, the categories are supposed to be placed under a stub, should a stub still be there, at the top of the page. --Gares Redstorm 06:35, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :lol, I just addressed this on your userpage... I'll follow whereever you want to take the discussion. --Bishop (rap| ) 06:36, 8 June 2006 (CDT) ::So it seems there are 2 different rules in 2 different places. I actually have always liked the categories at the bottom, for the same reason you placed on my talk page, it clutters the top of the page. I will change the syntax of the Bestiary so no confusion like this will happen again. For one thing I was addressing here, keeping them at the bottom would ease one of my concerns about that little accuracy project of mine. I only got 3ish changes, I'll change them back and start updating articles appropriately. --Gares Redstorm 06:42, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :::I heartily endorse this product and/or service. In fact, I was set to start suggesting changing the Bestiary template, but I see that will not be nessecary. --Bishop (rap| ) 06:44, 8 June 2006 (CDT) ::::The only issue that I have with placing them on the bottom is that people invariably come along, add stuff to the bottom of the page and then the categories end up in the middle of the page. Check out my recent edit to Chest, I ended up finding a category in the middle of the unlocked chests list. Not just new users do that too as Skuld was one of the last people to edit that article before me. --Rainith 11:10, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :::::You point is valid, but not enough to change my mind. I firmly believe the benefits outweigh the problems. --Bishop (rap| ) 12:09, 8 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::I changed the Bestiary syntax this morning, but before I did I checked the other formatting categories. All of them, except Bestiary and Missions had category syntax at the bottom. Regardless of that, if there is a chance, and according to Chest there is, that a user would add below the categories, perhaps something can be done to prevent that. ::::::How about a comment, ? It would surely dissuade anyone from adding below it as the symbols are bound to catch their eye. --Gares Redstorm 12:52, 8 June 2006 (CDT) Dyechartdyeremoveradded2yu2.JPG Uh, fat-fingered mouse-click caused me to click "rev" on this. It looks like I reverted to a version that breaks the wiki. Not quite sure how to fix this, so if someone could... -- Bishop rap| ] 07:59, 11 June 2006 (CDT) Fixed it. -- Bishop rap| ] 08:03, 11 June 2006 (CDT) My user page I never did get Opera installed over the weekend. But, I did make several changes that I'm hoping fixed the formatting. Can you take a look if you have some time and let me know if my user page is behaving a little better in Opera at this point? Thanks! --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:47, 12 June 2006 (CDT) :Yep, it looks just fine at the moment. -- Bishop rap| ] 18:44, 12 June 2006 (CDT) ::Thanks for checking! --- Barek (talk • ) - 08:36, 13 June 2006 (CDT) omglol unicode ftw — Stabber ✍ 09:25, 15 June 2006 (CDT) ::lol. Cute. :D -- Bishop rap| ] 10:00, 15 June 2006 (CDT) :::Only problem with unicode is the nice ol box it gives ya on several browsers.--Draygo Korvan 10:12, 15 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Yeah, only a couple of the above icons render in Internet Explorer (I had to test after you said that). They all render in Firefox. And I can't tell you for Opera, because my laptop is out of reach at the moment (and I'm hating it, cause that's the only browser I really like). -- Bishop rap| ] 10:19, 15 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Unicode baaad. Opera not like unicode. Opera not happy. (Anyone know where that comes from? Suppose not.) -- 10:17, 15 June 2006 (CDT) :::::Hmmm, you shooore about that? I recall that Stabbers new signature showed up fine last I used Opera (a few hours ago). Damn that laptop missing. Maybe I'll just have to install Opera on my work PC in spite of policy... hmm. -- Bishop rap| ] 10:21, 15 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::I'm sure. The question marks above only show out as white boxes in my opera. -- 10:24, 15 June 2006 (CDT) ::::But that just adds to their charm. It's super sekrit elite information available to only rank 13++ browsers. — Stabber ✍ 10:18, 15 June 2006 (CDT) :::::If I really have to, I can dig out my rusty old Firefox, but its so über slow compared to my newest model Opera browser that there is no way I'm gonna decipher your elite information. ;) -- 10:24, 15 June 2006 (CDT) ::::I refuse to use anything that isn't compatable with all the top browsers. Its just bad web-design. Elitism is baaad on the internet. --Draygo Korvan 10:40, 15 June 2006 (CDT) :::::There are two different issues at work here: (font) installation and (browser) implementation. See Wikipedia:Unicode_and_HTML#Web_browser_support. Internet Explorer has issues, while Gem is just missing a font pack. — 130.58 (talk) (10:47, 15 June 2006 (CDT)) New skill icons Great idea getting the icons from the state of the game articles and the other gw.com news articles. Could you please add the borders for the skills at the same time? I don't remember if the border was put on top of the skill icon or around it, but you could ask Stabber. -- 10:50, 15 June 2006 (CDT) :I would love to, but I'm not allowed to install stuff on my work PC (like The GIMP) and my laptop was left at home because I'm a tool. So I'll continue to update the icons I can find, but someone else will have to add the borders (or I can do it myself tomorrow). -- Bishop rap| ] 10:55, 15 June 2006 (CDT) ::If its elite, it really needs a border though...--Draygo Korvan 11:09, 15 June 2006 (CDT) :::If you feel that strongly about it, feel free to either add the borders or (rev) until someone can do it (the new version will still be available in the version history). -- Bishop rap| ] 11:14, 15 June 2006 (CDT) ::::I'll do them after I get my connection problems sorted out. -- 13:12, 15 June 2006 (CDT) :::::Now that the problem is solved, I'm not gonna do this. Sorry. -- 06:23, 19 June 2006 (CDT) Dragonslasher Fun build. I've been playing with similar things. That skill is really growing on me. I recommend switching to Necromancer as a secondary to get Plague Touch, which is amazingly handy for countering other people's condition spam (though Mend Ailment might be nicer against Cripshot rangers or what have you). Might want to test "For Great Justice!" or attack-speed-enhancing stances and see if they're more worthwhile than the Signet of Strength. Cheers! — 130.58 (talk) (03:13, 17 June 2006 (CDT)) :Thanks for the input. I do tend to switch back and fourth between Mo and N secondary a lot, because Plague Touch is awesome, but necro has no hex removal whatsoever. Regardless, I ended up deciding there was no room for that on the bar anyway, so I switched to N in the lastest incarnation which I will update to in a second. I also played around with various speed enchancers, but I've actually ended up dropping them in favor of Hamstring, as I really want that extra bit of stay-here-and-die-please. -- Bishop rap| ] 06:02, 19 June 2006 (CDT) Vacation & Wikistress Shouldn't your wikistress be getting lower now you're about to go on holidays? Also shouldn't your wikistress be a little large so the rest of us don't get eyestress! :P Enjoy your break, if you're travelling to Cantha make sure you take plenty of pictures for us. --Xasxas256 23:22, 20 June 2006 (CDT) Pure beards Mike went on an inactivity kick :/ We still want you! accept the new invite when you get back :p — Skuld 17:14, 14 July 2006 (CDT) :Haha, no problem, especially seeing as how I'm actually inactive for real right now. If you all are still around when I return, I shall be sure to accept the invite. ;) -- Bishop rap| ] 18:35, 19 July 2006 (CDT) Avatar of Dwayna Before you replaced the redirect, you should first make sure all the links pointing to the NPC are changed first... Karlos has already threatened to revert any changes unless links are fixed first. - 23:08, 29 July 2006 (CDT)